Dinah (song)
"Dinah" is a popular song. The music was written by Harry Akst, and the lyrics by Sam M. Lewis and Joe Young. It was introduced by Eddie Cantor in Kid Boots (1923) in Pittsburgh.Second Hand Songs - Dinah - Harry Akst, Samuel M. Lewis, Joseph Young The song was published in 1925. Carolina Gave me Dinah; I'm the proudest one Beneath the Dixie sun. News is spreadin' 'Bout our weddin'; I hear church bells ringin', Here's the song my heart keeps singin': Dinah, Is there anyone finer In the state of Carolina? If there is and you know her, Show her! Dinah, With her Dixie eyes blazin', How I love to sit and gaze in To the eyes of Dinah Lee! Yet, every night, My, how I shake with fright, Because my Dinah might, Change her mind about me! But if Dinah, Ever wandered to China, I would hop an ocean liner, Just to be with Dinah Lee! Dinah, Is there anyone finer In the state of Carolina? If there is and you know her, Show her! Dinah, With her Dixie eyes blazin', How I love to sit and gaze in To the eyes of Dinah Lee! Yet, every night, My, how I shake with fright, Because my Dinah might, Change her mind about me! But if Dinah, Ever wandered to China, I would hop an ocean!, Just to be with Dinah Lee! It was immensely popular with jazz bands and vocalists of the period and beyond, with versions by various artists, including: *Chet Baker. Recorded at Phil Turetsky's House, Los Angeles, on July 9, 1952. It was released on the albums The Complete Pacific Jazz and Capitol Recordings of the Original Gerry Mulligan Quartet and Tentette with Chet Baker (Mosaic MR5-102, MD3-102) and The Complete Pacific Jazz Recordings Of The Gerry Mulligan Quartet With Chet Baker (Pacific Jazz CDP 7243 8 38263-2).Chat Baker Discography Lost and Found *Josephine Baker. Recorded in Paris in October 1926. It was released on a 78 rpm record by Odeon Records A 49172 as catalog number 7412.Josephine Baker *The Boswell Sisters. Recorded on December 13, 1934. It was released on a 78 rpm record by Brunswick Records as catalog number 7412.Brunswick Records in the 7300 - 7499 series *Cab Calloway. He recorded the song twice: First time on June 7, 1932. It was released on a 78 rpm record by Banner Records as catalog number 32483. The second time he recorded the song live at The New Café Zanzibar on July 17, 1945. It was released on the album Cab Calloway '45: Live at the New Cafe Zanzibar by Magnetic Records as catalog number 132 in 1993. *Bing Crosby & The Mills Brothers. Recorded in New York City on December 16, 1932. It was released on a 78 rpm record by Brunswick Records as catalog number 6240.Brunswick Records in the 6000 - 6499 series Cab Calloway '45: Live at the New Cafe *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra. Recorded on February 9, 1932. It was released on a 78 rpm record by Victor Records as catalog number 22938A.Victor Records in the 22500 - 22999 series *Benny Goodman Quartet. Recorded on August 26, 1936. It was released on a 78 rpm record by Victor Records as catalog number 25398.Victor Records in the 25000 - 25499 series *Thelonious Monk. Recorded on November 2, 1964. It was released on the album Solo Monk by Columbia Records as catalog number CS 9149 in 1965.Second Hand Songs: Medium - Solo Monk - Thelonious Monk (1965) *Django Reinhardt. Recorded in Paris in December 1934. Released on a 78 rpm record by Ultraphone as catalog number AP 1422. *The Revelers. Recorded in Camden on September 4, 1925. It was released on a 78 rpm by Victor Records as catalog number 19796. *The Temperance Seven. Released on the album Those BBC Years by Upbeat Jazz as catalog number URCD 185 in 2009. *Fats Waller & His Rhythm. Recorded in Camden on June 24, 1935. Released on a 78 rpm record by Victor Records as catalog number 25471A.Victor Records in the 25000 - 25499 series *Ethel Waters. Recorded on October 10, 1925. It was released on a 78 rpm record by Columbia Records as catalog number 487DColumbia Records in the 1D - 499D series Japanese versions In Japan, it was released by Teichiku Records; it was Dick Mine(ディック・ミネ)'s debut song in December, 1934. Tokuichi Mine ( ) had previously been an unknown band singer. He referred to himself as Dick Mine, translated the lyrics of "Dinah" into Japanese by himself, and sang the song. He called himself Kōich Mine ( ), a pen name, as the translator. "Dinah", sung by Dick Mine, became the first hit song for Teichiku Records, with "Dark Eyes" on the flip side. "Dinah" was also covered by, among others, Tadaharu Nakano ( ) as "Dinah", Akira Kishii ( ) as "Dinah", Kenichi Enomoto ( ) as , meaning "Enoken's Dinah", Isao Hayashi ( ) as "Dinah", and Yoshio Kawada ( as . References See also *List of 1920s jazz standards